When Your Heart Sheds the First Tear
by TheBlondeBabe
Summary: My face was stained with tears as I stared him in the eyes. I thought I would never see him again, I was wrong.
1. Part Of Me

You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium I am titanium I am titanium Stone hard, machine gun Fired at the ones who run Stone hard, as bulletproof glass You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium Read more: DAVID GUETTA - TITANIUM LYRICS

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say__I'm talking loud, not saying much__I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet__you shoot me down, but I get up_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose__fire away, fire away__ricochet, you take your aim__fire away, fire away__you shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium__you shoot me down, but I won't fall__I am titanium_  
_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall__Ghost town and haunted love__Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones__I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to losefire away, fire awayricochet, you take your aimfire away, fire away[ From: . ]you shoot me down, but I won't fallI am titaniumyou shoot me down, but I won't fallI am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
_Stone hard, machine gun__Fired at the ones who run__Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_  
You shoot me down, but I won't fallI am titaniumYou shoot me down, but I won't fallI am titaniumYou shoot me down, but I won't fallI am titaniumYou shoot me down, but I won't fallI am titanium

Read more: DAVID GUETTA - TITANIUM LYRICS

Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling down  
Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it through  
'Cause baby you're a fireworkCome on, show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohAs you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a fireworkCome on, let your colors burstMake 'em go, oh, oh, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling down  
Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Read more: KATY PERRY - FIREWORK LYRICS

**Okay so this is my first story (obviously) and I would love some critisicm and I know my grammer is alittle off so just tell me how to fix it and itll be all good.**

**I do not own Gallagher Girls, the awesome Ally Carter does...**

_Flashback..._

_I sighed in relief as I reached the gates of Gallagher academy. I had been looking for answers for 8 months when I finally took the circle down. It wasn't easy but I did it._

_I looked different, my once blonde hair was now brown with red streaks. My blue eyes, now green, lost their mischievous sparkle. My mom was just making that announcements when I burst into the dinning hall. I could see blackthorn boys there but i could care less._

_My mom had tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. I felt my heart squeeze as I saw this. Joe whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She told me to come with her to her office. I followed obediently. When we reached there I was all ready for a hug when-Smack! _

_I sat there stunned holding a hand to my cheek. My mother stood furious. "how could you" she yelled. "you left without a word!" she continued to go off on me, when after an hour of yelling she sent me to my room, since I started classes tomorrow. "i love you mom" I said but got no reply._

_I sighed and went to my room. I opened the door and saw everyone sitting on my bed. I blushed and ducked my head as they glared at me._

"_Oh look its the selfish bitch who left her best friend behind" Bex said with venom. "I'm surprised she has the dignity to come back" Macey said just as cold. "Guys" I whispered, but I was cut off. "Ew well guys you'd better go she might infect you with her selfishness" which came form my sweet Liz. _

_The guys stood up. Grant gave bex a peck, Jonas gave Liz a kiss on the cheek._

_The guys left glaring at me. Zach shoved me with his shoulder. Hard. I winced but kept my composure. They slammed the door shut and I put my heads down. The girls got in their beds and turned out the light._

_End of flashback..._

I left a week later. The pain was too much. My mom wouldn't look at me. My boyfriend completely ignored me. And my "best friends" spread rumors and made my life a living hell. I'm a famous singer/actress now though so it was all good.

I got my hair a platinum blonde and got my blues eyes back. I had an awesome bod if I do say do myself, with the perfect California tan. Yeah I am totally okay with my new life. My internal clock told me it was 5:27. guess it was time to get ready for the concert.

I felt a smile come to my face as I heard thousands of voices chanting my name. "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie" over and over again. The music started and I started to shake my hips. The crowd went wild. I almost laughed as I started singing

_**"Part Of Me"**_

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
[Standard version:] 'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out  
["Complete Confection" version:] You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

[Chorus:]  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
[Standard version:] 'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
["Complete Confection" version:] You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

[Chorus]

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowing', oh whoa  
[Standard version:] You can keep the dog from me  
["Complete Confection" version:] So you can keep the diamond ring  
[Standard version:] I never liked it anyway  
["Complete Confection" version:] It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me

[Chorus]

[Standard ending:]  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

["Complete Confection" ending:]  
This is the part of me, no  
Away from me, no  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

"How is everyone tonight" I asked. I got a bunch of screams for a reply

"this is to everyone who feels like they don't fit in!" More screams.

"_Firework"_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_

_drifting through the wind wanting to start again_

_do you ever feel feel so paper thin _

_like a house of cards_

_one blow from caving in_

_do you ever feel already buried deep_

_six feet under screams _

_but no one seems to hear a thing_

_do you know that there's still a chance for you_

_cuz there's a spark in you_

_you just gotta ignite the light_

_and let it shine_

_just own the night_

_like the fourth of July_

_cuz baby you're a firework_

_come on show em what you're worth_

_make them go oh oh oh _

_as you shoot across the sky I I _

_baby you're a firework_

_come on let your colors burst_

_make em go oh oh ho_

_yourte gonna leave em falling down _

_you don't have to feel like a waste of space_

_you're original you can not be replaced_

_if you only knew what the future holds_

_after a hurricane cones a rainbow_

_maybe a reason why all the doors are closed_

_so you can open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_like a lightning bolt your heart will blow _

_and when its time you'll know_

_you just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_just own the night like the fourth of July_

_cuz baby you're a firework_

_come on show em what you're wothworth_

_as you shoot across the sky I I_

_baby yore a firework_

_come on let your colors burst _

_make em go oh oh oh _

_you're gonna leave em falling down_

_boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon_

_its always been inside of you you you_

_and now its time to let tit through through through _

_baby you're a firework come one show em what you're worth_

_make em go oh oh oh_

_as you shoot across the sky I I _

_baby you're a firework_

_come on let your colors burst_

_make em go oh oh ho_

_you're gonna leave em falling down_

_boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon_

_boom boom boom even brighter than the moon moon moon._

"whooooo" I heard. I sang a couple more songs like LaLa Land and Red.

I thought about my past events as the limo pulled up to my mansion. _Oh well I thought. As much as I miss everyone (especially Zach) they hurt me. Its their own fault. With that thought I drifted off to sleep._

**I tried to make it long. I will show you everyone elses lives next chapter. I'm not gonna step into the whole reunion thing too fast though so review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Can't Be Tamed

_I threw a wish in the well,__Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell,__And now you're in my way_  
_I'd trade my soul for a wish,__Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this,__But now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin',__Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__Hot night, wind was blowin'__Where you think you're going, baby?_  
_Hey, I just met you,__And this is crazy,__But here's my number,__So call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right,_At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,_So call me, maybe?_  
_And all the other boys,__Try to chase me,__But here's my number,__So call me, maybe?_  
_You took your time with the call,__I took no time with the fall__You gave me nothing at all,__But still, you're in my way_  
_I beg, and borrow and steal Have foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it,_But it's in my way  
Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,[ From: . ]But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
It's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,Try to chase me,_But here's my number,__So call me, maybe?_  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I_ missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad  
It's hard to look right,At you baby,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad  
_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that_  
_So call me, maybe?_

Read more: CARLY RAE JEPSEN - CALL ME MAYBE LYRICS

**Okay I decided to update a new chapter. Enjoy and this is everyone else lives**

**Ally carter owns all**

"breaking news Cammie Morgan continues to impress as she is nominated for most beautiful actress" says the news man on TV.

Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas Solomon and Cammie's mom sat at a table watching it. Zach and Macey had recently gotten together. Sure they had felt bad about what they said but their opinions on her were still the same.

They still thought she was a selfish bitch who deserved what she got. The only one who actually seemed hurt by Cammie absence was Solomon who loved her like his own daughter.

So while the others could care less about what happened to her he was really worried for he knew that even she could only take so much heartbreak before breaking.

**Cammies pov:**

I woke up to my agent basically kicking down my door. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as he yelled at me for not being up earlier. "Cameron"i glared."Cammie" he tried again" your flight for Roseville leaves in an hour" he said impatiently.

Oh yeah I was shooting a music video there. _Crap _I thought. Nevertheless I got out of bed and changed. The girl in the mirror showed someone completely new.

My platinum hair now had hot pink streaks here and there. My flawless skin brought out my cerulean blue eyes. My smile was envied throughout the country (or so I am told). I had gotten my nose pierced like Macey and had a diamond stud in. I had a "PINK!" sweatshirt with ripped short jean shorts (and I mean short!) I topped off this look with a pair of black vans and pink ray-bans.

My iPod blasted through my ears the whole way to roseville.

When the plane ride was over I stepped off and was immediately bombarded by paparazzi. "miss Morgan is it true you and liam are in a relationship behind mileys back" I scoffed for an answer "cam,ie did you really tell your parents to get lost when they caught you drinking underage" I growled and they shut up but kept taking pictures. I swear they were worse that Tina.

I finally got to the recording studio 20 mins later. After meeting up with the director we went to town to get everything ready. The music started and I stared walking and singing with some "friends"

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
Faster than the wind  
Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
Once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn  
So bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh red burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head

Burning red!  
Darling it was red!

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red  
We're burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red  
Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

As I finished I spotted the senior class of Gallagher/Blackthorn. _Oh this will be fun_ I thought as I remembered the next song I was doing. I went into my trailer and changed. Shredded black jeans, blood red crop top(which showed off my newly pierced belly), black stilettos, and a leather jacket. I had the smokey eye effect going on, with heavy mascara. My hair was teased and put half up half down and curled. I walked out of the trailer. "slut" Bex "coughed". I rolled my eyes and we began to shoot. My dance moves were pretty hot I think.

_**For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that**_

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

MY ex friends just rolled their eyes but everyone else was practically begging for an autograph. I scoffed and left heading back to California. _Well today has been productive._ I let my thought drift off the the black haired beauty and green eyed god I had seen kiss earlier today. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I saw California come into view.

**So how was it? I put this together at 3:30 in the morning so give me a break review!**


	3. If I Die Young

_**P!NK PEFRCT- Made a wrong turn once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good' It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing Underestimated, look I'm still around Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me You're so mean when you talk About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices in your head Make them like you instead. So complicated, Look happy, You'll make it! Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I could think of Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same (Oh ohhhhhhh) Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)? (Yeah!) I'm Pretty, pretty, pretty Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect) Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.**_

Okay **guys i'm going to California so I thought id write another chapter. I want to give a shout out to xXxGgirlxXx for reviewing on both my chapters. Thank you so much!And I need tour opinion. Who should forgive Cammie first and should she go back to Gallagher or I skip to after they've graduated. So let me know and I will definitely take it into consideration. **

**Ally Carter owns all!**

Cammie's POV:

I didn't like getting my hair pulled, or being thrown into a dress two sizes too small , or even getting tons of makeup smeared on like sunscreen. But it came in the job description. So here I am, getting ready for a photo shoot.

I was donating all the money, and I mean all, to the victims of the Connecticut shooting. **(R.I.P. 3) **I was truly disgusted with the man who did that. I cried when I heard some of the stories. Like the young teacher who sacrificed herself for her kids. I was starting to tear up again when my agent came out. "Cammie Lets go you're going to be late" he scoffed and left.

I sighed and headed for the limo.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~

after the shoot I headed to smoothie king with my best friend. Ariana and

I were laughing so hard that we spit up our smoothies and started coughing.

We got a few weird look but we didn't care. And yes I do mean Ariana Grande. She was my absolute best friend. We tole each other everything. She never judges me and I loved it.

_Unlike other people._

Then and there I stopped myself.

_If I'm ever going to be happy I need to stop thinking about my past._ Then and there I made a vow to never think about _them_ again.

Ari stayed the night and we stayed up watching scary movie until like 4:00. we watched 9 dead, Hunger and Friday the 13th part III. She was screaming her head off.

Then we went swimming at like 4:35. haha we were like paranoid. Now we sat on the couch talking. "hey cams" she said. "yeah Ari". "have you ever been in love?" she asked. I sighed and figured it was time to tell her. I told her everything even about being a spy.

She was shocked but looked ready to punch someone. See Ariana was a mix of my old best friends. Threatening like Bex, smart like Liz and gorgeous like Macey. I loved her like my own sister.

"Well I really like this guy" she stared out. I motioned with my hands telling her to go on. "i work with him everyday but he likes Victoria' she said sadly.

"Omg" I yelled "you like Avan!" "shh " she tried to hush me but I was giggling like a school girl. She laughed and hit me with her pillow. After a full on pillow fight we finally conked out.

We went shopping the next day before I performed at a little girls funeral from the Connecticut shooting. I was her favorite singer so I was doing it for free.

The next day I was starting the shooting of a new movie I was starring in. Les Meserables **( I went and saw that I cried but loved it! I use to sing castle on a cloud at my singing lessons!)** I was playing the older Cossette. I loved the musical though so I was really excited. I bought an elegant black dress with black high heels. My hair was put into an intricate up do

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors  
Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger  
I've never known the loving of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life  
Well, I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys  
And I'll wear my pearls

I was full on crying now as well as all the guests. I choked back a sob and said my prayers. After the ceremony the mother came up and hugged me. I hugged back tightly.

After the heartwarming hug she held me at arms length. "thank you" she whispered as she cried silently for her lost little girl. I started to loudly sob. I knew my make up was running terribly but I could care less. I heard the flashes of cameras as grief washed over me.

I was led away but not before catching a glimpse of emerald green eyes staring right back into mine. Then I blacked out.

**Yeah I know its short but please don't get mad. Tell me what songs you want her to sing and i ll do them! also you can choose movies since shes an actress... REVIEW!**


	4. tik tok

**Lol. I am in California if you're wondering. I'm just choosing to ignore my family and write for my awesome readers instead. I am posting pics of Cammie's performance outfits so you can find them on my profile. I would've updated sooner but I went and saw Les mes again! it was even better this time. The guy next to me though kept laughing at sad parts so I finally told him to shut the hell up. I was proud when he didn't say a word the rest of the movie. Once again love Amanda Seyfrieds voice. Its beautiful! on with the story!**

Cammie's POV:

I woke up to the sound of an annoying beeping and bright lights. I mean really bright. My eyes shot open and I realized I was in a hospital. My agent was there pacing back and forth like a maniac. I rolled my eyes and saw a nurse filling out a clipboard. She looked up. "oh goodie" she said with a way too high voice" you're awake." I groaned and tried to shut my eyes again. "no no no Cammie you have the shooting today". I sighed and threw my feet over the bed. I gripped it when I got a head rush. Come on. We went to my house. Got me looking presentable and headed over to the movie set

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~

[Marius goes into the garden, leaving Eponine outside.]  
[Marius]  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?  
[Cosette]  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret  
[Marius]  
My name is Marius Pontmercy  
[Cosette]  
And mine's Cosette  
[Marius]  
Cosette, I don't know what to say  
[Cosette]  
Then make no sound  
[Marius]  
I am lost  
[Cosette]  
I am found!  
[Marius]  
A heart full of light  
[Cosette]  
A night bright as day  
[Marius]  
And you must never go away  
Cosette, Cosette  
[Cosette]  
This is a chain we'll never break_  
[ From: .net ]_  
[Marius]  
Do I dream?  
[Cosette]  
I'm awake!  
[Marius] [Eponine] [outside, interjecting]  
A heart full of love He was never mine to lose  
[Cosette]  
A heart full of you Why regret what could not be?  
[Marius]  
A single look and then I knew. These are words he'll never say  
[Cosette]  
I knew it too. Not to me...  
[Marius]  
From today... Not to me...  
[Cosette]  
Every day Not for me...  
[Cosette & Marius]  
For it isn't a dream His heart full of love  
Not a dream He will never  
After all! Feel this way...

"And cut" the director yelled "that's a wrap everybody." everyone grumbled and went their own seperat ways. I took off my costume and headed to the mall. I need some serious shopping time.

As I got there I went straight to Aeropostale. I saw the cutest pair of jeans and needed them. Yes needed.

I was happy when I finally got there. I was not happy, however, to find a shadow. I had a tail.

I pretended not to notice and continued to look for my awesome jeans. I found them and paid for them. $69.99 plus tax. They were on sale so that's a really good deal. I headed off to shoe carnival. I found the perfect heels for my next concert.**(pic on profile).** I was suddenly pulled into a janitors closet and stared into the eyes of...

**dun dun dun okay wait til next chapter...review**

**hahaha jk its not done I just wanted to see your reactions...well... you know what I mean.**

Joe Solomon. I stared at him for a good 57 seconds before hugging him with everything I had. He immediately wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. "Cammie" he breathed. "I'm so sorry" he said. I knew what he was apologizing for. He was apologizing for my friends mistakes. It only made me love him more **(not romantically idiots). **Joe was basically like a second father to me. "you shouldn't be" I whispered back. He brought me into another hug and kissed the top of my head. We walked out of the janitors closet. He went shopping with me and we had the best time. After we got everything on my list he had to head back to Roseville. I had tears in my eyes as I waved goodbye to his plane. I was swarmed by the paparazzi. They asked a bunch of useless questions which I refused to answer.

After seeing a movie with Ari (no strings attached) I headed home after a long day. I chilled on my bed writing songs. That's when the phone rang.

"hello"i said.

"miss Morgan?"

"yes who's calling?"

"there's been an accident"he said "the plane Joe Solomon was on exploded."

The phone slipped from my hand. I was officially broken.

I couldn't think straight. The only father figure I had left was gone. I felt tears race their ways down my cheeks. "that's it!" I screamed. "I'm tired of being good if every reward is ripped away from me". If I didn't get anything for being good, why be good right._ Look out world here comes bad-ass cam._

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~(2 years later shes 19 almost 20)

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

And that was Cam Morgans new hit tik tok. Keep listening and get a chance to call in and talk to her. Well be right back with 103.8 we serve whats hot right now.

i had changed into a totally different person i had rainbow tips at the end of my hair. **(pic on profile its really pretty) **I now wore a nose ring instead of a stud. I wore short clothes and have dated almost every hot guy out there. I am currently dating Zach Efron. We've been going for about 3 months. I got a butterfly tattoo on the back of my neck. Here's another my songs are no longer for kids. I am basically your typical blonde bitch. Oh yeah the whole way up my ear is pierced too. Basically I am the hottest thing out there.

"Welcome back to 103.8 We play whats hot right now what is your name caller?"

"my name's Liz" she said. I choked on my water. Then I mentally scolded myself. _A lot of people are named Liz cam not just Sutton. _Okay I'm going to put you through to Cam. The radio person said. I think his name was Steve. Whatevs I'm sticking with that. "hi cam I'm Liz and I have a question" the caller said. "go ahead Liz I'm all ears" I replied. "do o think its selfish for a girl to go on a trip without her friends" she said. I mentally cursed it was Liz Sutton

" well that's all the time we have today thank you for calling and keep listening to 103.8 we serve whats hot now" with that I hung up. Steve started talking again. "now Americas number one song Cam Morgan's S&M from her new album Rated R:

Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
[| From: .net |]_

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M

Yeah I have changed a lot. I'm no longer innocent. It was lost a long time ago. I just need to find out if this change is good or bad.

**How did you like it. I know she changed and I mean like really changed. If you can think of any upbeat songs that you can think of that fit the situation let me know. Join us next week for "peacock". And what color hair will Cammie have next?Review!**


	5. Mine

**Okay I know a lot of you don't like Cammie's attitude so I am going to change it but something drastic has to happen. I mean nobody just changes without a reason. Shell see them again in this chapter though so don't worry!and Annie, Cammie already took down the circle so shes not looking for answers anymore. go back to the first chapter. Hello!**

**I do not own Gallagher girls.**

Cammie's Pov

My hands were shaking with fear. I was going back to Roseville. _I haven't seen them in 2 years._ I don't even know if they'll all be there. I can only hope for the best. It was time to straighten out my differences with them once and for all. I could feel my heart beating a million miles an hour as I pulled up to the gate. I got out my limo looking like a "goddess" as some would say. My blonde hair was back. It was just blonde now and down to my butt. I had a peach top, miss me jeans, tan pumps, tangerine feather earrings and a tan cardigan over it. I also had white and gold sunglasses to hide my eyes. With my purse in hand I strutted into the school with dignity and pride. Well as much as I could muster.

I walked into the dining hall during the announcements. Hmm this seems familiar. I thought. Everyone was shocked. What made me take off my sunglasses was seeing Joe Solomon standing at the front with my mother.

~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

We were all sitting in my moms office. Bex, Liz, Macey,grant, Jonas, Zach , my mom, Solomon, and I that is. I listened as each of them told me what there doing. Bex taught cove ops for Gallagher now. Liz taught computer intelligence, and Macey taught disguises. Grant and Jonas were CIA agents, and Zach was the headmaster of blackthorn. I told them about my career and friends. They told me they saw Le mes and thought it was brilliant. I thanked them and sighed. "Cammie" my mom started "I'm so so sorry". I hugged her. Everyone joined in. I felt Zach's hot breath on my neck as he tightened his arms around my torso. I was still hugging my mom though so it was from behind. After we all decided to hang out. We decided to play truth or dare like the little kids we were. However this was strip. I instantly regretted my choice of clothing. A tank top and short shorts. Wow. I sighed and really hoped things didn't get too out of hand. They had a bottle in the middle to spin. Macey went first. It landed on Liz. "Truth" she said. "how far have you and Jonas gone" Macey asked. Liz turned a deep red and said softly "home base" all of us raised our eyebrows and cracked up. Liz turned the bottle still beet red. It landed on Bex. "dare" came the immediate reply." I dare you to give Grant a strip tease" she said. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know she could be that devious.. Bex blushed. Yeah I know. She took Grants hand who had turned around mouthing "sweet" to us. I rolled my eyes and we waited for them to get back. It took 6 minutes and 32 seconds. A flushed Bex spun the bottle landed on me. Dare I sad smirking. "okay" she sad " I dare you to kiss Zach on the lips in the closet for 2 minutes" I walked over to him and stared at him for a while. I was having an emotional conflict in my head. Just as I was about to move my mom burst into the room and called me over. "Cameron" she said "i was wondering if you could do me a favor" "sure" I said. "i was wondering if you could give the girls a well concert" she said almost sheepishly. I laughed and told her of course. She smiled and left. " Zach was standing up. I sighed and let him lead me into the closet. He shut the door. "so-" I started but was cut off. He had smashed his lips to mine and it felt as if someone had shocked me. His hands ran up and down my sides and left trails of fire. I moaned into the kiss and felt him smirk. I pulled away breathless. "wait" I said as he started to take off my shirt my shirt."aren't you with Macey" I asked. "we broke up" came his short reply. I nodded and let him continue. We were working on my pants when we heard knocking. I froze and took in my surroundings. I'm in a closet with Zeach My friends are right out side the door and we were about to do it. I heard zach curse in Farsi and I mentally cursed myself too. Zach and I put our shirts on and walked out the closet ignoring our friends laughter. I turned so red you could mistake me for a tomato. Zach just smirked and high fived Grant. I rolled my eyes. _Men. _Meanwhile, Macey and Bex were rolling on the floor laughing their asses off and Liz sat quietly giggling. I buried my head in my hands taking a deep breath. I then spun the bottle it landed on Jonas. "Truth" he said squirming. I rolled my eyes. "what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done" I asked. He turned bright red. He mumbled something unintelligent. "what was that" I said trying not to laugh. " I got a problem in front of Liz when we were swimming". After I realized what the _problem _was I started cracking up. Soon everyone but Liz and Jonas were too. After a few more rounds we went to bed. I slept in a room hidden by one of my secret passage ways. I was almost sound asleep when my door opened. I shot up and saw a dark figure crawl into my bed. I recognized the size and smell as zach. He pulled me over to him against his chest and started to kiss up my neck. I couldn't stop the moan that came out of my throat.

He climbed on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. I stared into his eyes that were so full of passion and lust. I tilted my head up and my lips met his. It was filled with a thousand emotions. Pain love passion desire sadness. All of it was there. He slipped my night shirt off and ran his hands gently down my sides. He slept without a shirt and I let my nails rake down his hard abs as he shivered. He kissed me once more. You can guess what happened after that. (Sorry guys I'm not going into that its rated T so yeah use your imagination.** TBB) **I awoke to an empty bed. I sat up and held the sheets up against my bare chest. I got out of bed and tip toed across the room. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. My lips were swollen and there was abrupt on my hips from where Zach had grabbed me too tight once. I was sore all over. Zach was my first. Yeah I was still a virgin. I got dressed in a cream skirt, nude colored tank, black blazer, black boots and a black merino panama hat. My hair was curled delicately down my back. I put on some mascara and lip gloss and headed to breakfast. When I opened the doors everyone stared at me in awe. I mean I was famous and the chameleon. I saw zach give me a smirk and I felt my cheeks turn pink. I ducked my head and sat next to Macey. She turned t me looked me up and down and squealed. "omg my amazing fashion abilities finally rubbed off on you I'm so proud" she wiped a fake tear away and hugged me. I rolled my eyes but hugged back anyway. "hey cams" I turned to Bex " we were planing on going into town today wanna come?" she asked I nodded my head. "I'm gonna have to put on a disguise though if you don't want to be crowded" I sad. She laughed and turned back to her breakfast. I didn't eat anything. I don't really eat breakfast anymore. I'm not anorexic I just don't like it. I felt a hand grab my thigh and gently sweep up and down I looked to my left and saw zach. I rolled my eyes and put my head down blushing madly. After breakfast we headed into town. We stopped at every boutique (Macey and I paid since were rich) much to the guys distaste. Finally we stopped for lunch at an Italian restaurant called "Toni's. Everyone ordered but I just ordered a salad. I didn't exactly train or work out anymore but that didn't mean I wanted to lose my figure. I got weird looks from everyone but I shrugged and the looked away. Well almost everyone. Zach kept his hard gaze on me and I started to get squeamish**(is that a word?).** I looked up and met his eyes. _Later _he mouthed to me then stared out the window. I was scared. He looked mad and nobody wants a mad Zach Its like Hell in a totally awesome body. I was relieved when the food came. I ate my salad quietly then when I was finished I joined into my friends conversation. We stayed until 4 then headed back to the academy. I got ready for the concert. I had a pink and black forever unique dress, Victoria secret chandelier shoes, black lace fingerless gloves and a dream necklace. My hair was in a cool braid do and long curls flowed down my back like a princess. I heard three gasps and turned around. Macey, Liz, and Bex, were standing there with tears in their eyes. I felt my eyes get wet and tried to fight off the tears. I stood up and they all came and hugged me. I let a tear lose it was just like old times. "don't you go messing up your make up" I heard Macey warn threateningly. But I could see tears in her eyes too. I just shook my head and laughed lightly. "ready?" they asked. I nodded my heard in confirmation and we were off to the auditorium. I heard the music start and I waited for my cue.

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now

**(I tried to make it short)**

I did a couple more songs like "ain't no other man" and "give your heart a break". After the concert I went to bed after a long and stressful day. I then shot up as I remembered two things. One, I'm going back to Cali tomorrow. And two, I never broke up with Zach Efron. Oh shit I'm in trouble..

**okay I tries to make this long and I made Cammie good and everyone made up. There will be some drama though so yeah hope you're looking forward to that. I am creating a new Percy Jackson story but I will not abandon this one so don't worry! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 20 REVIEWS..kk love you review!**


	6. SORRRYYYY

SORRY GUYS BUT IM GIVING THIS STORY UP I CANT GET INTO IT ANYMORE I LOST MY GALLAGHER GIRLS MOOD :C IF ANYONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER BE MY GUEST BUT I START FRESHMAN YEAR IN AUGUST AND I CANT KEEP UP SOOOO YEAH SORRY...


End file.
